koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Saiki
Saiki (斎祀 or サイキ) is the main antagonist and sub-boss of The King of Fighters XIII. His official nickname is The One who Rules Time (時間を統べるもの Toki wo Suberu Mono). Although his boss form is unplayable, his normal form is included as an unlockable character in the console versions. He is voiced by Sōnosuke Nagashiro. Story Saiki is the leader of Those from the Past, the mysterious aforementioned "master" from the early games of the Ash saga arc. A being that has been described be the Western emissary of Gaia, he desires to gather life energy throughout the tournament to reawake Gaia's will and use the entity for his own means. To do so, he requires a particular ceremony to open a direct doorway to it. In the tournament finals, he appears to the winners to kill them, in order to gain the energy required to open the gate. When Mukai volunteers to deal with the winning team, Saiki isn't up to seeing his follower fail yet again and absorbs Mukai's energy into himself. With their combined strengths, Saiki faces the fighters, hoping to sacrifice them. After the fight, Saiki remarks that they are doing well, though not good enough to satisfy him. He then suddenly notices that, instead of opening, the Gate was closing. Before he can suspect his followers of betraying him in some manner, Ash uses this moment of weakness to rob Saiki of his spirit. But, contrary to Ash's plan, Saiki finds him to be a suitable new host, manipulating the youth's body as his own and desiring to complete the job by fighting the winning team once again. He is defeated, however, and as Ash manages to retake control over his body after the battle, Saiki orders him to cross the gate so they can retry again. Ash refuses to restart time with Saiki, resulting in both being erased from existence. Personality Confident in his own strengths, Saiki believes himself to be a supreme entity of power. He talks in the same flamboyant manner as Ash, openly stating whatever lack of interest he feels. Saiki is rather malevolent and doesn't feel the slightest speck of remorse for the carnage he causes. Powers *'Translocation' - Saiki can translocate himself from one place to another. *'Dark Flames' - Saiki can control dark flames, somewhat similar to the ones Evil Ash controls. *'Absorb powers' - Saiki has the ability to absorb the powers from other people to increase his strength. *'Possession' - Saiki has the ability to merge with and possess other individuals. *'Time Manipulation' - Saiki is able to defy the flow of time at will, thus explaining the sudden appearance of Those From the Past. *'Shape/Size Shift' - Saiki has the ability to transform from his "normal" state into a larger, more muscular form. *'Dark Energy Master' - Saiki has the ability to control a special dark energy. He has displayed this ability only after absorbing Mukai's power (see Absorb Powers above), so it is unknown if this ability is inherent of him, or is absorption-dependant. **'Dark Energy Attacks' - He can infuse his basic attacks (punches, kicks...) with dark energy for increased damage. **'Dark Energy Projectile' - He can create waves of dark energy to attack distant enemies. **'Dark Paralysis' - His projectiles can cover and paralyze opponents with darkness, leaving them open to Saiki's attacks. Music *'Toki Wo Suberu Mono (The One Who Rules Time)' - The King of Fighters XIII (normal form theme) *'Fate' - The King of Fighters XIII (Awakened Saiki, boss form theme) *'Fate ~Arranged~': The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only). Game Appearances * The King of Fighters XIII Similar Characters * Ash Crimson * Evil Ash See also * Saiki/Quotes Sprites Gallery saiki-awakenedxiii.jpg|Awakened Form Saiki-Win.png|Saiki's win pose (Awakened Form) Saiki-kof13.jpg Saiki and Ash under Evil Ash.jpg|Saiki and Ash within the subconscious of Evil Ash in the ending from game. media 00115.png|Saiki's win pose (Normal Form) 1895434-gallarycard139.png Image:KOF_X_Fatal_Fury_Saiki1.jpg Kof-xiii-saiki-dialogue-portrait-d.png|Human Saiki's pre-battle dialogue portrait Kof-xiii-saiki-dialogue-portrait-a.png|Human Saiki's pre-battle dialogue portrait Kof-xiii-saiki-dialogue-portrait-b.png|Human Saiki's pre-battle dialogue portrait Kof-xiii-saiki-dialogue-portrait-c.png|Human Saiki's pre-battle dialogue portrait Kof-xiii-awakened-saiki-dialogue-portrait-a.png|Awakened Saiki's pre-battle dialogue portrait Kof-xiii-awakened-saiki-dialogue-portrait-b.png|Awakened Saiki's pre-battle dialogue portrait Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Those from the Past Category:Boss Characters Category:Deities Category:Deceased Category:Playable Bosses